ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Masquerade
In Masquerade, Young Kenny fancies himself a Ghostbuster, and having been given a tour of the Firehouse, tries to convince his friends that he is a member of the team. In an effort to prove himself, the boy enters a haunted house with one of Egon's latest inventions.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 18. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Willie Bradford Cindy Kenny Fenderman Ray Stantz Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Vincent Van Swell Gallery Ghosts Halliwell Halliwell's Minions Equipment Ecto-Aroma Eliminator Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Tobin's Spirit Guide Locations Firehouse Van Swell's Gallery Halliwell Mansion Plot At a park, children played but a group of 12 year old's hung out away from them. Willie Bradford declared they should do something since school was out for the weekend. He suggested baseball or the beach. Cindy pointed out Kenny Fenderman was approaching them. Kenny was dressed up a home-made Ghostbusters outfit and equipment. The group is not impressed and laughed at Kenny. Kenny fired back and said he was a full fledged Ghostbuster. They don't believe he enlisted and Kenny vowed to prove it. In the Firehouse, Egon and Ray were waiting for Peter in Egon's lab for a staff meeting. Ray picked up a device and inquired about it. Egon confirmed it was the Ecto-Aroma Eliminator, a prototype designed to neutralize the foul odors left behind by manifestations Class 3 and above. Egon quickly added it was still experimental and highly dangerous. Peter finally arrived for the meeting but Janine called for him on the intercom system. Peter walked down to the lobby to see Kenny with Janine and Winston. Winston informed Peter that Kenny wanted to apply for a job with them. Peter took Kenny into his office and asked him why he wanted to be a Ghostbuster. Kenny answered because they are the best. Kenny quickly confessed he already told his friends he was hired and asked for an assignment. Peter rummaged through the junk piles on his desk and found a pin. Peter placed the pin on Kenny's uniform and declared him an official member of the Ghostbusters Auxiliary. As the first benefit, Peter gave Kenny a free guided tour of the Firehouse. Peter showed Kenny the lab area. Kenny then asked him for a piece of equipment. He relented and gave Kenny the Ecto-Aroma Eliminator. They returned downstairs and looked at Ecto-1 when the alarm went off. Peter decided to take Kenny along despite everyone's reservations. Peter assured them it was alright since Kenny was now part of the Ghostbusters Auxiliary to their dismay. The Ghostbusters pulled up to a crystal gallery and the owner, Vincent Van Swell, marched up to them. He revealed ghosts ruined his opening and priceless imported crystals were in danger. Van Swell also added anything broken decreases their bill. Peter ordered Kenny to guard Ecto-1 and the guys entered the gallery. The Ghostbusters immediately trapped three ghosts but a fourth made himself known. They tried to surround it to get a clear shot but Kenny burst in at the last minute. Peter shoved Winston down so he wouldn't shoot Kenny but several crystals are shattered. The guys regrouped and trapped the last ghost. Peter was irate and left Kenny at the scene as the team departed. Kenny teared up and was completely crestfallen. Kenny walked back to the park and bumped into Willie's group. Kenny showed off his badge but Willie pointed it out it was from the New York World's Fair of 1964. Everyone laughed at Kenny. Kenny came to his senses and showed off the Ecto-Aroma Eliminator. Cindy is suddenly interested. Not one to be outdone, Willie challenged Kenny to spend the night in the old Halliwell Mansion. Back at the Firehouse, Egon searched the lab fruitlessly for the Ecto-Aroma Eliminator. He went down to the lobby and asked Peter about it. Peter remarked he gave it to Kenny. Egon mused if Kenny pushed the wrong button, he could destroy an entire city block because of an unstable isotope. The Ghostbusters agreed to head out and search for Kenny with a Geiger Counter. Egon stated it would be easier to track him once the device exploded. Kenny entered the mansion and eventually turned on the Eliminator. Kenny headed upstairs and confronted a mysterious glowing door. He declared he was a Ghostbuster, which only seemed to anger the entity. Egon picked up the Eliminator's signal and Ecto-1 hurried off. The Ghostbusters were outwitted by the four ghosts inside. Growing concerned, Egon consulted Tobin's Spirit Guide and discovered a powerful, single intelligence directed all spirit activity in the house and had enough P.K.E. at its command to blow up the Containment Unit. Egon theorized a powerful enough kinetic force could blow it apart upon trapping and the conditions in the Unit would prevent it from reforming. But they'd need something at near atomic levels. Peter eyed Kenny and the Eliminator. As all four fired on Halliwell, Peter signaled Kenny to toss the Eliminator at it. The gambit worked and Halliwell was trapped. Morning approached as Kenny exited the house. Willie's group is dumbfounded when the Ghostbusters also exited. They thanked Kenny for his help and left in Ecto-1. Willie sheepishly asked Kenny to introduce him to the Ghostbusters. Kenny replied, "We'll see," and Ecto-1 drove away. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on August 25, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Masquerade" (1986). *Willie Bradford mentioned "Inspector Gadget"Willie Bradford (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Masquerade" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:50-01:51). Time Life Entertainment. **"Inspector Gadget" was an animated series also produced by DIC. **Frank Welker also voiced Willie in this episode. Welker voiced Dr. Claw and Brain in "Inspector Gadget". *In the final draft of the script, Willie originally mentioned Smurfs instead of Inspector Gadget.Miller, Craig and Nelson, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, p. 2. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Two of Willie's friends go unnamed in the episode but in the final draft are identified as Mark and Jim.Miller, Craig and Nelson, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "Masquerade" Script p. 2. CPT Holdings, Inc.Miller, Craig and Nelson, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "Masquerade" Script p. 16. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Peter Venkman gives Kenny Fenderman a pin from the 1964 New York World's Fair as proof of Fenderman's induction into the Ghostbusters Auxiliary. In a scene cut from the first movie, Janine gives Egon a coin from the 1964 World's Fair. *In the final draft of the script, Jim reads Kenny's World's Fair pin aloud but in the episode, it is Willie who does so. *In the final draft of the script, Jim refers to the ghost as "Old man Halliwell" but in the episode, as "Old General Halliwell."Miller, Craig and Nelson, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "Masquerade" Script p. 18. CPT Holdings, Inc.Jim (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Masquerade" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:22-12:24). Time Life Entertainment. Jim says: "Old General Halliwell's ghost is in there." *It is implied the Containment Unit has P.K.E. dampening properties.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Masquerade" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:47-18:53). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "But if a powerful enough kinetic force could blow it apart upon being trapped, the conditions in the Containment Unit would prevent it from reforming." *Slimer doesn't appear in this episode. Animation Errors *At the gallery the foot pedals on the traps aren't sitting on properly. *When Egon picked up the radiation increase of the Ecto-Aroma Eliminator, Ecto-1 passed by an establishment that appeared to be misspelled "Victoria Restorang" instead of "Victora Restaurant". References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Masquerade01.jpg Masquerade17.jpg Masquerade02.jpg Masquerade03.jpg Masquerade04.jpg Masquerade05.jpg KennyFenderman06.jpg Masquerade06.jpg Masquerade07.jpg Masquerade08.jpg Masquerade09.jpg Masquerade10.jpg Masquerade11.jpg Masquerade12.jpg Masquerade13.jpg Masquerade18.jpg Masquerade14.jpg Masquerade15.jpg Masquerade19.jpg Masquerade16.jpg Collages and Edits CityLandscapeinMasqueradeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinMasqueradeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinMasqueradeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inMasqueradeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VanSwellsGalleryinMasqueradeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinMasqueradeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VanSwellsGalleryinMasqueradeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inMasqueradeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CindyWillieinMasqueradeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HalliwellMansioninMasqueradeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' KennyinMasqueradeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' KennyinMasqueradeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HalliwellMansioninMasqueradeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinMasqueradeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinMasqueradeepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 4 Category:RGB Episode